


Undaggered

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley undaggers Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undaggered

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. Spoilers for "From a Cradle to a Grave." Assumes Rebekah never left town.

Hayley looked down at the dagger protruding from her girlfriend’s heart. She gave the sharp blade a tug and it slipped free from its spot between Rebekah’s breasts.

In a moment the Original came back to life, sitting up with a gasp. Taking in her surroundings, her eyes eventually focused on Hayley. “How long was I out for?!” she asked, with panic in her voice.

“Only for a few hours,” reassured the hybrid, taking her girlfriend in her arms to comfort her. “Don’t worry; I’d never let Klaus keep you daggered,” she added, thinking of Marcel.

“I knew Klaus would take the news of our relationship badly” said Rebekah.

“Well Klaus is just going to have to come around” said Hayley, kissing her.


End file.
